totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie daj się zwieść w pole
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 27 Chris : 'No jak tam ludzie ! Wiem wiem jak ja tak długo prowadzę ten program. Coraz bliżej finału .. coraz mniej ludzi. Ostatnio odpadła nam Camilie , która poczuła mięte do Noaha .. Cortney i Bobbie widocznie odłożyli topór wojenny, ale czy na pewno ? Kto będzie następny dowiecie się tutaj w Wawanakwie totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Stołówka '''LeShawna : O rany jak się nie wyspałam .. Chyba dzisiaj nic nie zrobię.. Cortney : Cicho , jesteśmy zajęci ... Alejandro : Tak .. Cicho.. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cortney nie odpadła ? Dziwne i szokujące , tak samo jak przypadek z LeShawną. Ta ale jestem coraz bliżej finału. Musze też coś wymyślić na Cortney ! Noah : Hmmmmm Brigette : Coś się dzieje z tobą . Noah : Nie , myślę o Camilie i wczorajszym dniu . Brigette : Zakochałeś się i mnie nie oszukasz , znam tą minę Noah : Nie ! Nie wiem .. zostaw mnie samego. LeShawna : Jak mogliście się sobie spodobać ! Chris : Witajcie i jak tam po morderczym dniu ? Alejandro : '''Wspaniale , ja tam mam się dobrze. '''Cortney ; To był koszmar .. wiesz co by cię czekało jakbym naprawdę zginęła... Chris : Dzisiaj będzie w miarę spokojny dzień .. Żart .. wiem ... tak więc dzisiaj nie ma eliminacji. Wszyscy : Tak !! Chris : Ale drużyna która zajmie ostatnie miejsce wyleci ! Wszyscy ''': Co ! '''Noah : Po co ci drużyny ! Chris ; '''Pobawicie się na sąsiedniej wyspie , ale najpierw zbierzecie się w porcie wsydu. '''Alejandro ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Co na tej wyspie zabrakło mu atrakcji ? Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta miłe ,że Noah znalazł miłość , chętnie z nim porozmawiam , bo widzę ,że coś go trapi. Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest moja sprawa co mnie łączy z Camilie .. YY .. Wytniecie to co nie ? Statek Chris ; Idealnie ! Sa wszyscy , więc wyjaśniam zadanie ! Otóż płyniemy na wyspę kości , gdzie waszym zadaniem będzie odzyskanie pary bransoletek ze środka wioski , a następnie musicie biec na drugi koniec wyspy i wejść do groty i wyrzucić bransoletki do pieczary . Alejandro : A gdzie są kruczki ? LeShawna : Zapomniałeś o nich , przecież bez tego nie ma rozrywki . Chris : Jak to ! Są pułapki na wyspie , tylko 2 pary bransoletek .. wszystko jest jak zaplanowałem. Cortney ; '''No i po co to wykrakałeś , nie musiałam o tym wiedzieć ! '''LeShawna : I tak damy radę ! Chris ; '''Tak więc , hmm Alejandro i Cortney , pierwsza drużyna . '''Cortney : Na to liczyłam ! Tak , kochany.. Alejandro : Naszej drużyny nic nie pokona ! Chris : Druga drużyna to LeShawna i Bobbie ! Blake ; Zaraz się rozerwiemy na strzępy... LeShawna ; Nie mam zamiaru odzywać się do ciebie. Chris : '''Trzecia drużyna to jak już wiadomo .. Noah i Brigette ! '''Noah : Pewnie ... Chris : '''Liczyłem na taką reakcję ! O już dobijamy do brzegu.. Proszę schodźcie i szybko zacznijcie szukać . Brzeg plaży '''Brigette ; Skoro mamy iść do centrum wioski , proponuje iść tamta ścieżką ! Noah : Tak pasuje mi to . Bobbie : '''Myśl LeShawna , szybciej , gdzie planujesz iść ... '''LeShawna : '''Tak teraz wszystko mnie powierzasz ! '''Bobbie : No bo tyj już byłaś na tej wyspie i możesz wiedzieć gdzie to jest ! LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dlaczego nie dostałam Brigette ! Cortney : Dobrze mamy plan działania który już opracowałam ! Alejandro : Już , szybka jesteś , Hmm powinniśmy iść tamtą drogą ! Cortney : '''Nie tamtą ! '''Alejandro : Nie kłoć się , tamtą ! Cortney : Nie , nie , nie robimy tak jak ja mówię ! Wędrówka Zespołu Noaha i Brigette Brigette : '''Więc , co łączy cię z Camilie .. '''Noah : Czy musimy a tym naprawdę rozmawiać , dla mnie to skończony wątek .. Brigette : Wy dopiero zaczęliście i chce ci pomóc.. No .. Noah : Niby w jaki sposób.. Brigette : Wiesz jaka ona jest .. Bogata , trochę niezdarna ale naprawdę czuje do ciebie miętę ... Noah ; Jeśli nawet to nie twoja sprawa ! Brigette : '''No tak tak .. Trudno się z tobą rozmawia .. '''Noah : Skończymy już , o patrz już jesteśmy blisko ! Tymczasem Bobbie ... LeShawna : '''Czy na pewno dobrze idziemy ... '''Bobbie ; '''Tak już blisko , mogę cię spytać o coś ? '''LeShawna : '''Niby o co ! '''Bobbie : Lubisz spać ? LeShawna : Hah , co masz na myśli... Wojjeej.. Zdrajco.... Bobbie : Wiedziałem ,że się przyda , dobra czas przejść przez las ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wiem co się stanie , ale musiałem to zrobić . Musze się rozmówić z byłym sojuszem . Hmmm będzie zabawa... Mam nadzieję ,że wpadną w pułapkę ! Ciagle na plaży .. Alejandro : '''Wiesz co mam ciebie dość ! Dziwne ,że jeszcze nie dałaś mi regulaminu jak mam być twoim chłopakiem ! '''Cortney : Przynajmniej ja nie zdradzałam cię z innymi .. Alejandro : Rusz swoje dupsko i mnie nie wku@wiaj.... Cortney ; Osz ty .... nie , widzimy się w sądzie po programie ! Alejandro : '''Nie boję się ciebie , no idzie... '''Cortney : '''Idę ! '''Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Koniec ! Nie pomagam jej , niech sama skiśnie na tej wyspie ! Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Bezczelny , jak on tak może .. Nienawidzę tych ludzi i tego programu ! Alejandro ; Pff.. Cortney ; Hmmm Co do ... ?? Bobbie : '''Nareszcie , witajcie byli sojusznicy mamy pena sprawę do załatwienia ! '''Alejandro ; '''Ty ! Czego chcesz ! '''Bobbie : '''Zemsty .. Na Cortney ! i na tobie .. Szczerze was nienawidzę i zrobię wszystko by wygrać ta grę ... '''Cortney : Skąd masz tą klatkę !? Wypuść mnie ... Alejandro : HUGHH Nie idzie tego wyłamać .... Bobbie : Nic nie zrobicie .. Siedźcie sobie i spokojnie zajmijcie się sobą ... Być może się uwolnicie ale będzie za późno ! Cortney ; Ty padalcu ! Jesteś gorszy od Alejandro , Heather , Duncana .. Wszystkich nas .. Nikt nie jest aż tak okrutny... Bobbie : 'Słodka Cortney .. Ten program mnie zmienił... Na jeszcze gorsze .. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha .. A teraz idę do wioski . Wioska tubylców '''Brigette ': Ciiii ..znaleźliśmy , tam są te kolczyki .. Noah .. gdzie jesteś ? 'Mieszkaniec 1 ': Mamy pierwszą ofiarę ... 'Mieszkaniec 2 ': Uga wuga , Bogowie zesłali nam dar ... !!!! '''Szaman : Szykujcie garnek .. Dziś zjemy tego chłopca ... Kurde strasznie przy kości ale ... Wszyscy : Zjemy ! Brigette : Ojć musze coś wymyślić .... Bobbie ; Ile ona może ważyć ... LeShawna : Co mnie ruszasz .. Puszczaj ... Bobbie : Musimy iść .. , Czekaj widzę że coś . Noaha przypiekają Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli wyjdę z tego żywy , poproszę o pomoc Cortney w sprawie przeciw Chrisowi. Mówię to serio . Noah : Co wy robicie ? Szaman : Ahaha ! Teraz gdy przygotowaliśmy , mamy 20 minut odpoczynku a potem !! Wszyscy : Żarcie ! Brigette : Pomożecie mi ? LeShawna : Jasne , musimy podejść .. ale cicho... Bobbie : '''Nie tak szybko , wyzwę go i wezmę klucze , ale do końca działamy razem . '''Brigette : '''Niech ci będzie ! '''Bobbie : Dajcie pięć minut... LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Hmm , od początku wyzwania nie widziałam Ala i Cortney .. Nie wiem co on przyszykował ale trzeba go mieć na oku. To nie przelewki , gość jest przerażający ! '''Noah : A ty tu czego ? Bobbie : '''Ciszej - obserwuj ... '''Noah : '''Całkiem ładnie .. '''Bobbie : Umie się to i owo. Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ma dość . W więzieniu Bobbiego Cortney : Jak to mogło się stać ! Alejandro : Nic nie wymyśle .. Chris : Siemka , co tam , wy jeszcze nie zaczęliście ? A oni już sa w grocie i szykują sie do rzutów. Za piec minut tutaj będą. W jaskini było tak.. Bobbie : Jeny , nie chce mi się już nic.. Jestem zmęczony .. Brigette : Jeszcze chwilka.. Noah : Już .. Ja mogę podbiec ... LeShawna : Uf też odsapnę ... Szaman ''': Ugawuga są tam ! '''Wszyscy : '''AAAAA !!! '''Noah : '''Co się stało ? AAAA !! '''Szaman : '''Porwać ! Spalimy ich i zjemy ! '''Bobbie : '''Wiejemy ! Plaża .. '''Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nudzę się , nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Już wiem ,że przegrałem. ale już się z tym pogodziłem . Natomiast Bobbie , niech się ma na baczności !!!! Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest mój najgorszy dzień ! Rzuciłam Alejandro i słusznie i na dodatek siedzę z nim w klatce !! Noah : Uciekajmy !1 Chris : Nareszcie , czas wracać na ceremonię ! Brigette : '''Obejrzyj się Chris ! '''Mieszkaniec 1 : Dawać ich .. Pobiegli ma plaże ! Chris ; Wszyscy na statek .. A przy okazji .. Cortney , Alejandro wylatujecie ! Reszta wygrywa .. Alejandro ; Wypuść nas ! Bobbie : '''Już .. Proszę . '''Cortney : To tu był zamek ! Alejandro : '''Woln..... y .. Ratujcie !!! '''Cortney : '''Frajer ! Żegnaj .. '''LeShawna : '''Biegnij szybciej ! '''Cortney ; Tutaj jest mokro ! Noah ; Posuń się ! Cortney : '''AAAA... '''Chris : Chefie płyń , płyń ! Chef : Robi się !! Alejandro : Nie ! Nie ! Nie !!! '''Cortney : '''To twoja wina ... '''Chris : '''Uff ale szczęście .. a tak , czy Alejandro i Cortney wydostaną się z tej wyspy ? I co zrobią żeby nie dać się zjeść. Myślałem nad eliminacją jednego z nich ale .. Inni na tym skorzystają . Zapraszam na kolejny ekscytujący odcinek Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki !! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki